A new Life
by Lucybear
Summary: Lucy comes into highschool like many other teens; dreading and panicking everything about it. However, she is unaware of what will soon flip her world upside down. J


**yay!!! ,introduction,introduction,introduction!!!!!!!**

**im extremely excited and i hope y'all LOVE IT!!!!**

**xoxoxo,**

**Lucy**

* * *

That morning, I woke up with a sudden thud on my door. I groaned and knew i would forever hate this day for the rest of my life.

I shifted slightly in my bed, attempting to shield my eyes from the agony with the comforter of my queen sized bed. Unfortunatly, shifting wasnt the best idea when i hadnt noticed i was already to the edge of my bed. My body fell to my wooden floors, along with my heart.

Yep..today was just gonna be fine and dandy, wasnt it?

I stifled out a depressing groan and scrambled onto my knees, and then attempted to stand on my bare feet, trusting that they werent asleep and i wouldnt, for the second time today, fall.

"LUCY!!" my mom said with hue of annoyance.

After ignoring my mom because i was still focused on standing, my mom barged into my once peaceful room,giving me the stank eye. She was fully dressed in her work clothes; her suit and dress pants fitting nicely around her tan figure. I studied her features absent mindedly and notice how soft her face looked, even know how much annoyance her brown eyes held. .

"You slept in!!" She exclaimed walking towards me.

I began rubbing sleep from my eye and i focused my blury eyes to my clock that was hanging against the darknes of my auburn painted walls. Finally,after staring at the clock allowing my eyes to adjust, i had recognised that it...IT WAS 8:00! Shit, highschool started at 8:30 unlike middle school. Hmmm....highscool....Argh, first day of school and im gonna be late.

Popping back into reality, i looked towards my mom who was now rolling her eyes.

"Get your little butt ready, missy, or your gonna be missing the band wagon!" She said, finally smiling.

Atleast one of us seemed at though they were gonna have a good day.

As my mom walked out of my door, i followed her, shutting it behind her. Shuffling over to my, you guessed it, auburn painted bathroom, i inhaled my lighted insents, and i slightly closed the door behind me to use the mirror on the back of it.

Observing my reflection, i groaned for the millionth time today and frowned at my twin who was frowning right back at me against the wall. I looked..i just looked okay... plain...and out of place...but okay. Dressed in my plaid PJ pants and my Revolution Beatles shirt, i hiked up my pants for they were resting against my hip bones akwardly. My figure took only about half of the mirror for i was so short that hugging someone was akward. However, i must look at the positives. I had a one of a kind body, thats for sure. Well, maybe not one of a kind, but you wouldnt see alot of them around LaPush anytime soon. Except today. My body was super curvy and i had strong legs. My hips were enormous, my waist the complete opposite, and my chest....well...I studied my reflections breasts in the mirror, cocking my head to one side, and then felt like a total perv and looked away quickly... just say my chest was average for a 16 yearold like me..maybe a little more than average too. I gazed into my twins eyes, and i grinned. I absolutley loved my unique hazel colored eyes. Then i determined that i liked my mid-back long unruley curly brunette hair that was now streaked with blonde because of all the time i spent outside during the summer break. I also had noticed that my olive skin tone was okay as well. I found my face splashed with freckles as well and my thick eye lashes to be enjoyable too.

Extracting my gaze from the mirror, i stepped over to where my sink was and brushed my teeth and hair quickly. Then, i blew out all my inscents as i walked out of my bathroom and into my room, heading towards my closet. When i came to my closet, i instinctlively pulled on my dark denim skinny jeans and my Beatles V neck. Searching through my mess of a closet, i found my green striped sweater that had sleeves that covered my hands and was kind of thin and long on me. However, everything was long on me. Groaning at the thought of thi, I plopped onto my bed and reached under it blindly, feeling for my black converse.

"Ah hah!" I said, victoriously as my hands pulled out my worn out shoes.

Slipping on my shoes, i then grabbed my black berry off of its charger and scrambled down stairs where i was greeted with toast on the table. I smiled, and headed for the coffee pot, pouring some for me into a mug. My mother looked at me disapporvingly and I shurgged her off, grabbing a piece of toast and slinging my book bag over my shoulder. I waved good bye to my mom with my mouth full of toast, and ran out the door and into my black 67 mustang, which was also known as my baby. Grabbing my keys out from my back pocket, i slid in the one that held the life of my child. After 3 times, my baby finally revved to life, and i grinned, and with one last sip of my coffee, i drove out from my homes hidden driveway, towards my first day of hell-school...err.. i mean highschool.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter! err....introduction! yay! i hope you all like it!! 3 **

**Oh, by the way, if some of you were like "GASSPP!! She likes the Beatles?!" I am responding by "Why yes.... yes i do....i am quite obsessed actually!"**

**Tehe, i loved writing this, and i absolutely cannot wait until i add, you guess it, JACCOOB!!!**

****swoon** **

**Anywho, i hope you guys liked it ;D**

**R&R please! i'd like to get some feed back please!!**

**xoxox,**

**Lucy**


End file.
